


Celebration

by HyperKid



Series: Trans Caleb AU [10]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Come Eating, Fluff, M/M, Magic Lube Thursday, Mild scatterings of angst, Oral, Prompt: Domestic, Shadowgast Week 2020, Soft nostalgic Caleb, dom!Essek, domestic fucking?, domesticated wizard, magic pancakes are a bad idea, no inbetween, or a great idea, pillow princess!Essek, trans!Caleb Widogast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Essek and Caleb have successfully invented a spell! That calls for more than a little celebration.Caleb’s idea is for a special meal from his childhood.Essek’s idea is to get dicked right the fuck down.
Relationships: Caleb Widogast/Essek Thelyss, Shadowgast - Relationship, shadogast
Series: Trans Caleb AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341280
Comments: 16
Kudos: 215





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I! Did it! I’m proud of me!  
> Mollymauk: I’m proud of you too.  
> HK: Really?  
> Mollymauk: Why do you sound so surprised?  
> HK: Usually you tell me off.  
> Mollymauk: Usually you deserve it.  
> HK: I got a good prompt :) and on a Magic Lube Thursday!  
> Mollymauk: It was destiny!  
> HK: A confluence of smut! And fluff!  
> Mollymauk: The perfect storm. 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Caleb is a trans man, and his genitals are referred to in male terms. Quite explicitly, because these boys are FUCKING at the end! Also, explicitly. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Look I could try and persuade Liam that Caleb’s safer with me, but that’s exactly why he’ll never let me have him.

Caleb paused as they reached the door to Essek’s tower, a slight smile tugging at his lips. 

“This is not a slumber party,” he said quietly, doing his best to sound serious. Essek didn’t bother trying to hide his smile, floating past and opening the door with a smooth gesture. 

“I assure you, I don’t even know what that is, but Jester seemed quite enthused,” he purred as he glided through the door, lowering slowly until his feet brushed the ground once they were inside.

Caleb couldn’t help a slight smile as he followed the drow in, letting the door close behind him. He couldn’t quite articulate how cute he found it that Essek literally physically lowered his defences once they were alone. That they were comfortable enough together to be themselves. 

“Well, if you have never had one before, perhaps we should,” he chuckled softly, one hand coming to rest on the drow’s waist. Meeting him for the first time he never would have guessed that Essek was a full head shorter than he was, but with his feet on the ground Essek was closer to Jester’s height than Caleb’s. 

When left to his own, self elevating devices, he tended to stay somewhere around Fjord’s height. Caleb had been so used to looking up at him that the difference was almost comical. 

The drow paused for just a moment that the touch, looking up at Caleb through his lashes with a cocky smirk. 

“Are you finally going to repay the favour for my lessons?” He teased, one delicate white brow arching. 

Smile spreading in spite of himself, Caleb ducked his head until their lips nearly touched. 

“If that’s what you want.” 

Essek pursed his lips and hummed thoughtfully, eyes flicking up to meet Caleb’s deep blue, not moving away. One hand snaked up, curling around the human wizard’s scarf and tugging it from his neck. 

“Why don’t you tell me what that entails first?” He decided slowly, tilting his chin up enough that his lips brushed Caleb’s with each word... and stepped away, further into the tower. 

Shaking his head, Caleb grinned and followed obediently, hanging his coat beside Essek’s cape. 

“Did you really never have a sleep over as a child?” He asked curiously, wondering if it might be an empire thing. Knowing he’d screwed up when Essek’s shoulders tensed momentarily, and forcibly relaxed. 

Before the drow could come up with some bluster, Caleb rested a hand on the small of his back. 

“I’m sorry. That was tactless of me.” For a long moment, he wasn’t sure Essek would accept the apology. Then the smaller man blew out a long breath and gave him a sardonic smile. 

“A little,” he agreed dryly. A moment later the smile softened, turning into something sad that ached in Caleb’s gut. “I... did not have friends, growing up. I believe the closest may have been my younger brother.” 

Both Caleb’s brows shot up fast enough to get lost in his hair. 

“You have a brother?” He asked before he could control himself. It worked at least to make Essek smile properly again, that cocksure smirk that looked so right on his lips. 

“I do, yes. He is rather more... physically inclined than I am, so you’ve had no reason to meet. When we were very small we would sleep over in each others’ rooms and tell stories late into the night, but somehow I doubt that was what Miss Lavorre was referring to.” That teasing tone was back too, and Caleb couldn’t help smiling in relief even as he tucked the information away for later. 

A younger brother. 

He couldn’t imagine. 

The smile took on a decidedly different tone at the memory of Jester’s overdramatic winks and innuendo as she waved them off that night. 

“I don’t believe Jester ever had a slumber party as a child either,” he confided with a soft chuckle, “so she has more... intimate associations. Traditionally where I am from, we would also tell stories. And usually play some kind of dare game.” 

As he’d expected, that immediately got Essek’s attention. 

“A dare game? And how would one play something like that?” He asked, a competitive gleam in his eye. Caleb hesitated for a moment, considering who he was talking to and how far he wanted to go. Smiled. 

“I would dare you to do something, and you must either do it or pay a penalty that we have agreed together. There are usually rules like that it cannot hurt someone, or cause extensive damage.” 

A pale brow rose again and Caleb wasn’t quite sure if Essek looked intrigued or concerned. 

“And is that usually the kind of dare people give?” He asked, a smile tugging at his lips. Caleb grinned back, closing the distance between them again and sliding past to take a seat, pausing for just a second to enjoy the closeness. 

Essek swayed in towards him and back out, pouting, and Caleb gestured to the seat beside him. The drow sat gracefully, not quite close enough to touch but close enough to feel the heat of his body. 

Tease. 

Caleb could relate. 

He licked his lips, watching Essek’s gaze drag down to the movement. 

“Not exactly. Past a certain age most of the dares are of a more... intimate nature,” the human wizard explained slowly, stressing the second last word. Essek’s brows rose and then he laughed, shaking his head. 

“So is this what we’ll be doing all night?” The drow teased, leaning back and draping an arm along the back of his couch. “Vague promises and innuendo?” 

It was somewhat of a relief for Caleb to be able to grin back, relaxing into plush cushions. Letting the tension drop, he shrugged and waved a hand. 

“Unless you had something else in mind?” 

For a moment, Essek’s smile dipped into decidedly smutty territory, but he dismissed it himself before Caleb could call him on it. 

“Perhaps for the evening. I thought we were going to celebrate your success a little?” 

“Our success,” Caleb corrected quickly, his cheeks flushing just a little. He’d be the first to insist he hadn’t done any of the work on his own. 

Essek dismissed that too with a wave of his hand. 

“Take some credit, Caleb! You’ve been working on this for such a short time, and you’ve had tremendous success. Show a little pride in yourself,” he declared emphatically. 

Caleb couldn’t help chuckling at that, an eyebrow rising as he surveyed Essek’s ornate clothing, his lavishly furnished home. 

“Like you, do you mean?” He teased back, fingertips of the hand stretched across the back of the couch reaching out to lightly brush Essek’s own. 

This smile was the much more familiar self satisfied smirk. 

“Exactly like me. It would do you good.” 

Snorting a laugh, Caleb shook his head and rose quickly. 

“Perhaps that will have to be something else you can teach me?” He asked, a hand held down towards Essek. The smaller man examined it for a moment, then smiled and took the hand, pulling himself to his feet. 

“Will you owe me another favour then?” He mused, glancing briefly around the room. He wasn’t quite sure where Caleb was going, but he was more than happy to be led. 

For now. 

Caleb pretended to consider it, pursing his lips and humming slowly. 

“I suppose I must. But first, we should eat,” Caduceus would only tell him off if he forgot again, and he did have one idea for a way to celebrate. “There was a meal my father used to make for special occasions.” 

That caught Essek’s attention instantly; Caleb so rarely even mentioned that he had a past, let alone anything specific from it. He was intrigued. 

“We will have to check my kitchen to see if we have the correct ingredients,” he mused, nodding to the doorway that led to the small, serviceable kitchen. 

A lot of people were surprised to learn that Essek cooked for himself. Usually those who didn’t consider how much of an intrusion another body would be in his tower, or how much he had previously valued his solitude. He had ingredients delivered, certainly, but what wizard would balk at a list of clear instructions and a chance for mastery? 

His kitchen was more elaborate than any Caleb had ever seen, though Essek considered it barely serviceable. Caduceus wouldn’t have known what to do with any of it, but he could have spent an interesting and productive week working it out. 

Xhorhas didn’t have anything exactly equivalent to a pancake, but the good thing about pancakes from the perspective of a poor boy in Blumenthal was that the ingredients were both common and cheap. Sugar was an added delicacy, and Essek had plenty of everything. 

He didn’t press Caleb as the human wizard explained the process to him. They found all of the right ingredients or a close equivalent quite easily, and measuring and mixing the batter was quite simple. The further along the process they got, the more intrigued Essek grew. 

“Is this used to wrap something?” He asked, raising his whisk and watching the batter drip slowly down. 

Caleb opened his mouth to correct him. 

Paused. 

Frowned. 

“Not... traditionally, I believe? But we could certainly try? It may be tasty.” Pancake batter certainly cooked fast enough, and they had been able to make sweet pancake batter so it would lend itself to desserts. He did like to try new things... 

Essek watched his face for a moment and smiled, floating up a foot to press a gentle hand to his cheek. 

“Show me how to make it properly first, and then we can start to play.” He could see that Caleb had some fond memories, even if he wouldn’t talk about it. The soft smile on the wizard’s face as they mixed the batter, hell the fact that he remembered the recipe at all after so long. 

So long as he was willing to share, Essek was happy to try something from his past. 

Caleb half smiled and leaned into the touch, paused, and laughed. 

“Did you really just waste a spell on that?” He asked, slipping his arms around Essek’s waist to tug his floating form in close. The drow huffed a moment but couldn’t stop smiling, taking advantage of his extra height to press their foreheads together. 

“I hardly think it’s a waste, what else would I use such a spell for? It’s late enough in the evening that I’ll not need it,” he refuted easily. Honestly it had been more instinct than anything else, a long acquired habit that he wasn’t hugely invested in dropping. 

He’d made the floating part of his public image for whatever reason, and now he seemed to be stuck with it. It wasn’t yet tiresome enough for him to worry about changing it, and it was still... useful. Still impressed. 

Caleb was too bloody tall anyway. 

And humming thoughtfully, that slight smile spreading with distinct possibilities. 

“Oh, I could think of a reason,” he hummed to himself, and both Essek’s brows rose. It wasn’t a hard train of thought to follow and he chuckled softly, lowering himself back to the ground. 

Caleb’s grip moved down with him, not tight enough to try and hold but not ready to pull away just yet. Their almost-success had been... intoxicating, knowing that they had created an entirely new spell, and one that would work! He was riding high on adrenaline and success, and for the first time in a long time he indulged himself a little. 

Surely it wouldn’t hurt to allow himself a little more touch. 

Essek certainly wasn’t complaining either, leaning into the warmth of the taller human as they stood side by side at the stove top. This was a new side to Caleb, but seemed such a natural extension of his shy flirtation and dry teasing that he couldn’t help but feel lucky. 

He was allowed to see this playful, flirtatious side now. And he could only hope it would last. 

“I have more than enough spells remaining for that, Widogast,” he told the human mock sternly, and was rewarded with a low chuckle. Turning back to the bowl, he dipped his whisk through the batter again and raised it. “So how do we prepare this?” 

Caleb’s smile turned misty and nostalgic for a moment and he set a large frying pan carefully on the cooker. 

“We fry it in large, flat circles. Then you can put fruits, or honey, or cinnamon, or whatever you like on it and fold it up to eat.” His gaze was suddenly very far away, looking back into a happier time. 

It sounded very strange to Essek, but he had always had a love of the strange. He’d had flat breads of course, but those tended not to fold especially well without tearing. 

Caleb didn’t seem about to come out of his reverie any time soon, so Essek gave him a gentle nudge. 

“We fry it?” He prompted softly, not wanting to be too intrusive... except that he was. Caleb visibly started, turned, and gave him an apologetic smile. 

“Yes... my apologies. It won’t take long to cook, so if you could get a plate ready I can show you?” He didn’t elaborate any further, and again Essek was unwilling to pry. 

He wouldn’t begrudge Caleb his memories, but he was a little afraid of letting him slip too far into them. The human didn’t always come out. It was simpler to fetch the requested plate and let things move on undisturbed. 

When he looked back, Caleb had taken a large spoon and was pouring the batter out into the pan. It wasn’t exactly a practiced gesture and Caleb was a little clumsy, but it evened out well into a circle as it poured across the hot, greased metal. Setting the requested plate down he leaned over, watching the wet pool as it began to sizzle. 

“And it just... stays flat?” He asked, trying to imagine the appeal of the dish. It had used fairly standard ingredients certainly, but it seemed so... simple. It must surely taste as plain as it was. 

Catching Caleb’s eye drew his attention down to the human’s wry smile and he realised he’d set off another wave of nostalgia without meaning to. 

“My father could draw patterns with the pancake batter,” he explained in a low, far away voice, “they would cook longer than the rest to make pictures in the pancake when he turned them over.” 

For a long moment Essek felt like an intruder in his own kitchen. He would have been tempted to slip away, to let Caleb have this quiet moment with his own past, but he’d seen one time too many where most of Caleb’s remembrances led. 

They were supposed to be celebrating. 

And luckily, Caleb had just handed him the perfect distraction. 

Leaning both his elbows on the counter and propping his chin on interlaced fingers, Essek smiled up at his own protege. 

“What an excellent opportunity for you to show me how well you’ve learned your lessons.” 

That certainly caught Caleb’s attention, snapping him back to the present with a curious little sound. 

“Oh? How so?” He asked, his head cocked to one side as he surveyed his teacher. 

Essek nodded to the pancake, which was beginning to form tiny bubbles in its surface. 

“Do you think you could recreate your Dunamantic symbols in such a medium?” He asked in return. 

Caleb frowned down at the pancake thoughtfully, then straightened with a start and hurried to flip the pancake over. He hadn’t been kidding about how fast the process was, as he didn’t even have time to finish the thought before he was sliding a finished pancake onto Essek’s waiting plate. 

“I think I could,” he mused thoughtfully, fingers sketching ghosts of symbols on the counter absentmindedly as he looked at the plate. “It is not... the most elegant medium, but with some practice I could probably try.” 

Essek nodded regally, taking a fork to cut away a mouthful and raising it to his lips. As he’d expected it was pleasant enough, if rather bland. He could see how some fruits, or perhaps a syrup would improve it. 

“I will grade you on each attempt. If you do well enough perhaps you’ll earn a reward,” he added with a sly smile, and was rewarded himself with another short laugh from his human. 

“And what kind of reward would that be, ~professor~?” Caleb asked teasingly, dragging emphasis on the last word with a shy smile. 

Essek hummed in mock thought, his gaze travelling pointedly down Caleb’s body. 

“I suppose that will depend on what you earn,” he purred, watching Caleb’s eyes darken with lust. So many responses, so many little ~human~ things that he was still getting used to. 

So many more still to learn. 

But Caleb was a study in control all on his own, his back straightening and feet shifting subtly further apart as he settled into place at the stove. 

“Then I will have to impress you,” he noted with a wry smile, only the faintest growl of want in his voice. It sent a shiver down Essek’s spine and he smirked back, hand tracing down Caleb’s arm as he turned away. 

“You seem to have a knack for it,” he pointed out with a low chuckle and glanced around the kitchen. “You said it worked with fruits?” 

“And syrups,” Caleb agreed, already carefully dripping pancake batter from his spoon to begin his first symbol. 

Essek hummed thoughtfully and took a glance at his work, then stepped away to look for something to put on his pancake. When he returned Caleb was frowning thoughtfully into the pan, a rather blurred rune melting into blob as it cooked. 

The sheer amount of things Essek was carrying startled a laugh from him and he took a step back, surveying the armful of fruit, syrups, honeys, and jams. 

“You’re going to need more pancakes,” was all he could think to say, fighting his broad grin. Essek smirked back, entirely unabashed, and nodded to the pan. 

“Then it’s fortunate you have a lot of practicing to do. Do you have any specific recommendations?” He asked, carefully setting down his selection. 

Caleb hesitated a moment, gave up on his current efforts, and poured the rest of his batter into the pan and came to look. He could recognise most of the fruit, Xhorhas and the Empire were fairly alike in climate and the first thing Jester and Caduceus had done was eat anything they couldn’t recognise. 

After a moment he selected a handful of strawberries and pushed them towards Essek. He didn’t have time for much more before his pancake started to bubble and he had to flip it quickly before it burned, but Essek seemed to get the gist. He sliced the strawberries expertly, stared dubiously at his pancake, and turned to Caleb. 

“And you just... put them on it and fold it up?” He asked just a little sceptically, though it was directed more to the pancake than Caleb. He wasn’t quite sure how to fold the thing. 

Chuckling to himself, Caleb gave the drow a gentle nudge. 

“Get me another plate and I will show you,” he said gently, giving his still cooking pancake a gentle shake. 

Essek didn’t even glance around, waving his fingers and muttering to summon a Mage Hand, eyes still on strawberries and pancake as a plate floated over to Caleb. It made the human smile again as he decanted his new pancake, then took the plate and slid it next to Essek’s on the counter. 

“There are several options,” he explained quietly, stealing a few slices and dodging Essek’s mock offended swat, “you can roll it up, or fold it into slices, or into a cone. But I always liked them folded into a pocket the best because I could carry it to eat.” 

He knew Essek was watching him again, knew the soft, gentle concern he’d see in those silver eyes, so he kept his gaze on the plate. He knew as well as Essek did not to let himself drift too far into memory. Instead with somewhat jerky hands he spread the strawberries and folded the bottom third of the pancake over them, then folded in both sides and folded the whole thing in half to make a pocket. 

“Then you can pour the syrup over it if you don’t have it inside, or just grab it and run.” 

Essek’s lips quirked up into a smile as he carefully copied Caleb’s movements, making his own strawberry pancake. 

“I can see the appeal,” he agreed with a low chuckle of his own. “Doesn’t the syrup make it terribly sticky?” 

Caleb’s smile spread in spite of himself, another fond memory flashing past. 

“I was not always so concerned with that,” he admitted with a fond smile, hands curling carefully around his folded pancake to lift it. Essek made a face, his Mage Hand flying back across the room to fetch him some cutlery. 

“So I’ve seen, though you’ve at least cleaned up since we’ve met. You clean up well, it’s a shame to see you falling back into old habits.” Essek regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth as Caleb flinched, but didn’t say anything. 

Well, he did have one idea to save the situation. 

“Will I have to lick the syrup off your fingers?” He purred, just a little over the top as he fluttered his lashes. It managed to startle a laugh from the wizard so he counted that a win, shifting his attention to the syrups and picking a bottle carefully. 

He’d always suspected that something in Caleb’s initial appearance had been... deliberate. Certainly more so with how immaculately clean he became afterwards, and how his companions had reacted. Not something Essek could tease him about yet, though. 

Another note about his fascinating protege. 

Caleb was a puzzle, which was probably why Essek couldn’t resist being drawn to him. So many little details, hidden behind a mask crafted so expertly that it hardly seemed like a mask at all. The fact that he’d let this little detail slip through made Essek feel deeply trusted, and very privileged. 

He’d have to do his best to repay the favour in kind. 

The sweet, tart berry sauce he’d chosen worked well with both the strawberries and the sweet pancake and he let out a soft moan, watching Caleb from beneath shuttered lids as he sucked sauce off his fork. 

Caleb snorted a laugh, more fondly amused than aroused, and gave Essek a gentle poke. 

“You have been hanging around Jester too much,” he told the drow mock sternly, taking a large bite of his crepe. Essek grinned up at him, entirely unrepentant, and took an even more dainty bite. 

“Bold of you to assume I haven’t always been like this,” he noted cheekily, nodding towards the pan. “Weren’t you supposed to be impressing me?” 

** 

It didn’t take Caleb long to decide that a dripping spoon was far from an adequate tool to draw precise symbols and runes. Luckily, this was Essek’s kitchen, which made it practically a laboratory and meant there was an actual lab mere floors away. 

Essek didn’t often use a piping bag in his cooking, but he had plenty of pipettes and syringes that they could use. It took a little experimentation to find the right size but as soon as he had the right instrument he was able to easily draw out Dunamantic symbols in the pancake batter while Essek watched. With a little more practice, he soon found he could wait just long enough to pour the rest of the batter and leave the rune visible on the cooked pancake. 

There were, of course, some unforeseen issues as Essek’s challenges became more complicated. 

Both wizards were left staring blankly at the final product. 

“The others did not do that,” Essek stated firmly. Beside him Caleb nodded, still trying to put words to the problem. 

“I think... it’s because we kept talking about the spell?” He offered a little weakly, frowning down at the pan. “How am I supposed to cook the other side?” 

That startled a snicker from Essek and the drow shook his head, arms folded. 

“I wouldn’t recommend eating an activated spell even if you could.” Though he couldn’t deny he was a little... curious. 

Caleb raised a brow at him, a slight smile tugging at his lips. 

“You don’t want to know what would happen?” He teased, and Essek snorted a laugh. 

“Not on myself or you personally. Though I’m sure your friends would be delighted to try.” 

“Do you think they would float too?” Caleb wondered, smile spreading as he imagined the Mighty Nein’s reaction to his new gravity resistant pancake. Essek hummed thoughtfully, doing his best impression of a composed, serene mage while he surveyed their accidental creation. 

“If they were able to swallow it.” It hadn’t been the spell to fix an object in place, or it wouldn’t have raised itself at all. It wasn’t even a spell Caleb had mastered yet. 

It was Essek’s own levitation spell. And while he could control it almost subconsciously... he’d never done it on a baked good. Shaking back his sleeves he reached out a delicate finger to push the sticky middle of the pancake down. The surface yielded, not fully cooked but largely firm, dipping easily under the pressure but the edges remained in place. 

That was a little too much for the drow and he began to snicker, withdrawing his hand to wipe it against a towel. Stifling a laugh of his own Caleb gave the floating pancake a poke as well, watching it dip and ripple. 

“I did not realise the spell was so resistant to outside influence,” he said, voice shaking just a little with suppressed laughter. 

Essek waved a hand dismissively, still grinning at his floating pancake. 

“I told you I have a brother. He was... very invested in being able to push down on the top of my head to bring me back to the ground. Or catching my wrist. Or robes,” he added almost as an afterthought, a slightly nostalgic smile curling his lips. 

It had pissed him off immensely at the time, but he couldn’t help a smile at the memory. It had been a long, long time since he and his brother had been so close. Intentionally. But still. 

Caleb stared at him for a long moment, the corners of his mouth twitching as he fought a broad grin. He didn’t quite want to laugh, even if Essek was smiling. 

It was almost impossible not to every time he imagined going up to a floating Essek and just... bopping him on the top of his head to push him down. 

There was no way he could tell Beau about this. Even if Essek had fixed the issue in the spell, the monk would have no choice but to try. He could already imagine her tackling Essek from various high places to try and break the spell. 

He had this terrible urge to ask if he could meet this brother. 

Fortunately there was a more immediate problem - his floating pancake. 

“Can you move it?” He finally asked. 

Essek was visibly confused for a moment and Caleb gave their hovering monstrosity another gentle poke. Essek blinked, shook his head, and refocused on the pancake, reaching out a hand. 

“Theoretically? I don’t often use this spell on anything other than myself, but it should be easy enough.” And the pancake responded obediently enough to his command, sinking slowly back into the pan. 

And rose up again a few inches. 

Both wizards stared at it. 

“I don’t know if I can flip it,” Essek said finally, frowning at the pancake. 

“We have rather lost the momentum,” Caleb agreed, hiding another smile behind his hand. 

Neither had particularly expected this kind of problem from what should have been a simple memory test. On the plus side, though... 

“Well?” Caleb asked, giving up on the pancakes and turning off the gas for the stove. Essek raised a brow at him and Caleb pointed to the still floating pancake. “Have I impressed you?” 

Essek snorted most of a laugh through his nose, bracing both elbows on the counter and burying his face in his arms, shoulders shaking with mirth. It was so unlike anything else Caleb had ever seen from the drow that he couldn’t help laughing too. Essek was gasping for breath by the time he calmed enough to speak again, his whole face flushed as he raised it to grin at Caleb. 

“Technically, I did that,” he pointed out, running a hand through thoroughly mussed hair. 

Caleb grinned down at him, turning and leaning his back against the countertop and spreading his hands. 

“But I drew the symbols well enough for them to work.” 

His teacher watched him for a moment longer, examining his expression, and then Essek grinned back and straightened, reaching out a hand to beckon him in. 

“Then I suppose I owe you a reward.” 

** 

They paused several times on the way to the bedroom to kiss, pressing one another to walls and ravishing each others’ mouths as the need became too much. By the time they pushed the door open Essek had peeled off Caleb’s tunic and undershirt, leaving the human in just his trousers as Essek’s hands traced pale, scarred skin. 

Essek never asked about the scars. His time as Shadowhand had left him very familiar with the marks pain left on the body. 

But he loved just how sensitive Caleb was, the way even a light touch could make him shiver and moan. Pushing the human back against the door, his hand slipped down the front of Caleb’s trousers. 

“And how many spells do you have left for the evening?” He purred, cupping Caleb’s mound and squeezing gently. Caleb whimpered, his hips twitching up into Essek’s hand. 

“Not... enough for that,” he whined, nails raking down the drow’s back through silk. Essek tutted, rising on tip toe to bite a kiss into the human’s lower lip. 

“Poor planning...” he chided playfully and Caleb’s grip tightened. 

“I did not know you’d want me tonight,” he shot back, tugging the back of Essek’s shirt from his trousers. Essek hummed against his skin, nuzzling along Caleb’s jawline. 

“Then you know what you’ll need to be ready for me,” he told the other firmly, command creeping into his voice and making Caleb shiver. 

“Yes, sir,” the human gasped as Essek rubbed against him, fingers expertly finding his stiff cock. Fuck, he wished he had a spell left to make it bigger. To make it large enough that he could push Essek down onto the bed and just fuck him the way he always demanded. 

Still, it wasn’t like their other options were bad. 

As Essek drew away Caleb turned obediently to the toy cabinet against the wall. He knew which harness to pick, all black leather straps and thick, golden buckles and rings. Kicking off his trousers he slipped the leg holes easily up his thighs, buckling it around his waist and tightening each strap carefully. 

It fit him like a fucking glove. Like it had been made for him, and if Essek hadn’t had it ready the first time they’d fucked he’d almost have believed he had. Settling the straps around his hips he turned back to the bed. 

Essek had taken the time to strip, divesting himself of his clothes and laying back amongst silk sheets, one hand slowly stroking his cock. 

Just wearing the harness had Caleb settling, his head dipping submissively as he addressed his teacher. 

“Which toy would you like, sir?” He knew better than to choose one without asking. Essek was... a picky little fuck in bed and out, and not in the least shy about voicing his wants. 

Fingers trailing up the shaft of his thick cock, playing idly with the bulge about halfway up, Essek hummed thoughtfully to himself. 

“Something... thick today, I think,” he decided with a sigh, head dropping back as he considered his many, many toys. A thought sparked a devious smile and he raised his head again to catch Caleb’s eye. “And bring the smallest gold bottle. I have a surprise for you.” 

That certainly got Caleb’s attention and he turned back to the closet, surveying the spread of dildos and fake cocks. Essek had a sizeable collection in more ways than one, and what the drow considered thick would be side splitting on a normal man. Half smiling at the thought, Caleb selected a long, broad black dildo with a flared base to fit into his harness. 

It was a fairly standard shape, with the familiar thick, swollen bulb of a drow cock half way up, the surface subtly yielding but firm. Like a drow cock, the head was longer and thinner than a human cock, tapering to a soft almost point. Gentle ripples led from the head down to the swirled bulb, swelling to almost twice the girth of the shaft before slimming back down to the gently rippled base. 

When he had the magic to spare, Caleb had fucked Essek with human, drow, orc, minotaur, and tiefling cocks, and he’d taken every one with nothing but enthusiasm. Caleb didn’t have any particular favourites, but he did take a perverse pleasure in fucking Essek with the cock the most like his own. 

Selecting one of the larger rings, Caleb fixed the toy into his harness and took a moment to check for the bottle Essek had mentioned. The drow’s lube collection was almost as large as his dildo collection, involving bottles of every size and colour. 

The smallest gold still stood out, set in the middle of the shelf and it didn’t look familiar. Something new just for him? 

The thought brought a small smile to his face as he picked it up, turned to saunter back to the bed where Essek waited. Not idly, though. He had three fingers already buried in his ass, dripping clean oil and working himself open wide. 

Caleb paused a moment to admire the view, the long, lithe lines of his partner’s body as he arched back onto his own hand. 

“Is this the one?” He asked, holding it out to Essek. The Shadowhand barely glanced at it before nodding, pushing it back to Caleb. 

“Try it,” he urged with a secretive smile, arching his back and pulling his fingers out with a slick squish. 

One of Caleb’s brows rose but he opened the bottle anyway, pausing to sniff the bottle and then rubbing a little between his fingers. It felt a little thicker than his regular lubricant, but not enough so to be hard to use. 

Nothing else particularly noteworthy. 

He gave Essek a quizzical look and received another nod in return. 

So Essek wasn’t going to just tell him. Alright. 

Pouring a little more over his fingers he carefully slicked the bumps and lines of his cock. Again, the lube was a little thicker, but it spread easily enough across the surface. It felt no different. 

Once done, he closed the bottle again and raised a brow at Essek. The drow was all but squirming in anticipation, visibly excited and grinning broadly at him. Whatever it was, his excitement was contagious and it pulled a smile from Caleb too. 

“Well?” He asked with a low chuckle, hand falling back to stroke across the toy. 

Paused. 

Stroked again, more slowly. Firmly. 

Essek’s grin spread impossibly further. 

“Do you feel it?” He purred, fingers tracing down to rub slowly across his hole. 

Almost hesitantly Caleb curled his hand around the toy and squeezed. His hips jerked a little at the sudden rush of sensation. 

“Ja,” he exclaimed, startled by the sudden flare of intensity. The first few strokes had felt... barely there, like the faintest brush of a cotton ball skimming across his skin. The second touch was more intense, but now... He knew the damn thing wasn’t attached. Wasn’t part of his body. 

But he could fucking feel it throbbing in his hand, feel the warmth and pressure around his cock. Eyes wide with wonder he met Essek’s face once more and the drow fucking beamed at him, surging to his knees to pull Caleb down into a deep kiss. 

“Do you like it?” He purred against Caleb’s lips, wet hand carding and knotting through his hair. Caleb’s hand jumped to his hips automatically, pressing them together and he hissed rubbing himself against Essek’s erection. 

The spell was definitely getting stronger, settling into his body until it was as sensitive as any Polymorphed cock. Essek’s other hand slipped between them to grip him firmly, thumb swiping across the tip and Caleb whimpered. 

“I didn’t want you to waste all your spells having a time limit,” the drow purred, squeezing his cock until Caleb’s knees went week. He all but fell forward onto the bed, utterly helpless under Essek’s touch. 

“It’s... fuck.” Caleb didn’t have the words. 

It wasn’t quite as good as being a part of his body; it was still a toy, firm and unyielding, and it didn’t move with him the way a proper cock would. But for the sheer magic itself, he couldn’t help being fascinated. 

Luckily Essek wasn’t willing to wait for him to find the words, giving him a firm stroke and a squeeze. 

“Then you can thank me by fucking me through the floor,” he growled possessively, his grip tightening on the back of Caleb’s neck to pull the other wizard down with him as he tumbled onto his back. 

Caleb fell eagerly with him, catching his lips in a firm kiss as Essek guided his cock straight into him. 

It was... fuck. It was fuck. Even Caleb’s usually articulate mind just couldn’t find the words. Essek arched and moaned and writhed under him, fucking himself almost as hard as Caleb fucked him. The thick leather straps cupped Caleb’s ass, curled around his hips and waist, the weight of the toy held snug against his pelvis. 

Shifting just a little, he dragged the thick bulb of the toy across Essek’s prostate and swore through his teeth as the drow clenched around him. It was like learning to use the harness for the first time, every movement suddenly made clumsy by the conflict of sensation and habit. Even a minor adjustment slammed him in on a totally different angle, the toy still as rigid and firm as it had ever been. 

He kept expecting it to be flexible, to shift and move like a part of his body. 

Essek certainly wasn’t complaining, thighs locked around Caleb’s waist to force him onto the angle Essek wanted him at. Finally Caleb gave up trying to think or adjust and just let Essek guide him, slamming into the drow’s body as hard as he could. 

Sharp nails raked down his back and Essek swore, muscles clenching around Caleb’s cock as he rutted onto him. Panting for breath, Caleb gripped his hip firmly and slammed in harder. 

It was fucking strange to feel himself hard and throbbing, but with no balls to swing below. To slap at the curve of Essek’s ass as he pounded into him. But Caleb had always been a very, very quick study. 

It didn’t take him long to adjust, to fall into his stride and the familiar weight of the harness. He bit marks all across Essek’s neck and collar bone, covering the smaller man with darkening love bites. Essek was always vocal in bed, demanding more with each thrust home. 

“Fuck... Caleb... fuck me harder or I’ll roll you over and do it myself,” he growled, one hand knotting tight into Caleb’s hair to keep his mouth pressed to skin. Caleb snickered against him and snapped his hips in that much harder, on just the right angle to wring a strangled yelp from Essek. 

“And give up your favourite position?” He teased, raking a hand of his own down Essek’s side to where they were joined, still pummelling his strap on deep into the drow. Those sweet, swollen curves of the bulb were at just the right position to pummel Essek’s prostate if he kept the thrusts deep enough, fully seated in his ass. 

It was so, so easy to pull out just a little, so that the beginning of the bulge teased at that sweet spot but never fully struck. 

Essek snarled a drow curse and tightened his thighs on Caleb’s ass, forcing the human deeper and Caleb whimpered. It caught him off guard again, that sweet heat and pressure and want. His own cock was rubbing at the inside of the harness, on a little ridge just made for him to rub himself on while he fucked his partner. A particularly rough thrust from Essek ground him up against the ridge at the same time the enchanted lube fed him that hot clench around him. 

“Make me fucking come and I’ll let you suck it from my cock,” Essek hissed, the hand in Caleb’s hair giving a vicious twist that made him whimper. 

There. 

The order he’d been waiting for. 

Wasting a moment to change position, Caleb got his knees under him and hooked his arms under Essek’s thighs to spread the drow’s legs wide. It forced his lips from Essek’s skin but the Shadowhand didn’t release his grip on Caleb’s hair, pulling hard as he spread himself as open as he could. With nothing in his way, Caleb thrust as hard and as deep as he could, fucking screams straight from Essek’s lungs with the long, thick toy cock. 

Almost before he’d really begun Essek howled his release, yanking Caleb down by the hair as the first spurt of come shot from his cock. Eager to obey, Caleb pulled out and slipped off the end of the bed, sealing his lips around the head to swallow spurts of hot come. Suckling hard, he milked Essek’s orgasm from him until the drow collapsed back onto the bad, breath coming in shuddering gasps. 

Taking him deeper, Caleb lapped and slurped at his cock until the hand in his hair relaxed, swatting him away. 

He was fucking dripping down his thighs, achingly hard and desperate to come. Just how Essek loved to see him. 

The drow revelled in his afterglow a moment longer, then slender grey fingers crooked beside Caleb’s face to lead him back up. He’d said Caleb would be allowed to come, and Caleb believed him completely. 

Didn’t believe he’d get it in anything but Essek’s own sweet time. 

Crawling up the bed, he settled himself beside the Shadowhand’s sprawled form. Still utterly fucked out, Essek gave him a lazy smile, fingers reaching out to stroke gently across the toy. Caleb felt a faint buzz that might have been Prestidigitation, tried not to thrust into the touch. 

Mostly failed. 

Essek’s smile widened and he reached down with his other hand too, working the toy free of Caleb’s harness. 

“Have you been good, Caleb?” He purred in a low, lusty growl, feeling the weight of the toy in hand. Caleb whimpered as he squeezed, nodding quickly. 

“Ja... I... I gave you all you asked for,” he gasped, all previous attitude gone under the weight of the question. 

Essek’s fingers trailed slowly up the length of the toy, all urgency gone with the rush of his orgasm. Caleb’s hips twitched even though it wasn’t attached anymore, sensations tingling below his skin. 

“You did, didn’t you?” Essek mused, bringing the dildo to his lips and letting tongue flick out delicately to caress the tip. Watching Caleb from the corner of his eye he gave it a long, slow lick. 

Doing his best not to breathe, Caleb remained riveted, unable to even think of looking away. Clearly what Essek had looked for, because this was the smug, self satisfied smile he’d worn so often when they’d first met. 

The one Caleb fucking loved. 

“Perhaps you’ve earned your own turn,” the drow purred, letting the toy trail slowly down along Caleb’s body, light brushes touching the skin at his chest, his hip, his thigh. Caleb’s legs spread without a word of command and Essek rubbed the head of the toy slowly across his lower lips. “Would you like that, Caleb? Like to see just how good you made me feel?” 

Eyes falling closed, Caleb whimpered a yes, back arching even as he fought to keep his hips still. It was an awkward position to hold on his side, and he was only too happy to go when Essek shoved at his shoulder, rolling him onto his back. 

Shorter though he was, the drow still looked imposing settled between Caleb’s legs, watching him with a predatory hunger. Pressing just a little deeper, the tip of the toy rubbed slowly over Caleb’s entrance and his breath hitched. Essek smirked and kept going, letting just the tapered head slip inside. 

“It’s good, isn’t it?” He asked sweetly, twisting the toy slowly inside. Caleb’s hips bucked and he whimpered, torn between the stretch and the feel of his own heat around him, sent magically through the toy. 

He hadn’t been stretched at all, hadn’t thought about it, but he was so fucking wet and something in the fucking lube seemed to make it never run out. Just as slick as when he’d first stroked it on. He could probably take it to the bulb without too much trouble, but... Essek wouldn’t stop there. 

Caleb really, really didn’t want him to. He wanted to be taken. Used. Pushed past his limits, fucked into oblivion until every last voice in his head shut up. He did his best to convey it in his eyes, pleading Essek with his gaze. Essek pretended to consider it, pouting prettily and pushing just a little more in. The first ripple scraped at Caleb’s entrance. 

“No pretty words for me?” He asked in a low voice, rocking the toy slowly in and out. The stretch, the heat, knowing that he was magically fucking himself, it all keyed Caleb higher and he keened, legs spreading as wide as he could. 

“Please,” he gasped, craning his neck to meet Essek’s eyes as his back arched, “please, sir, please, fuck me...” he was rewarded with a push, the toy sliding deeper into him and splitting him open, the bulge now resting at his lower lips. 

“That’s my good boy,” Essek purred, withdrawing almost entirely before pushing back in, slowly fucking Caleb open on the enchanted cock. “One more time.” 

“Please,” Caleb whimpered, whole body bucking as Essek kept true to his word, pushing the toy sharply inside him, the bulb stretching, stretching, finally slipping all the way in with a pop that stole the air from his lungs. A deep sigh blew out of Caleb almost in time as the toy pushed all the way in, tight heat of himself clenching around himself making his hips jerk out of control. 

Essek must have been expecting it because he kept going, one hand pushing down on Caleb’s hips to try and still him as he fucked his human open. Hells, the man was so beautiful, spread out naked like a buffet, making such delectable whimpers. Essek wanted to devour him and he knew Caleb would be only too happy to allow him. 

Would be getting close now, too. It showed in his rising, needy pants, little gasps as the thick bulge stroked all the right places deep inside, slamming back and forth in the fucking dripping heat of him. Essek almost regretted not fucking the man himself, not sinking his own cock into that glorious, willing form. But he’d been waiting so long to show Caleb this particular treat, and watching him shake apart with the dual sensations was... perfect. 

He kept going, twisting just a little with each thrust until he found the perfect angle that dragged each gasp into a scream. Caleb’s hands thrashed across the sheets, gripping and releasing and tugging as he tried to hold on to anything but Essek, anything that might make the drow stop. 

“There is one other trick this lubricant can do,” Essek said almost conversationally, almost completely unaffected by how hard he slammed the toy into his gorgeous partner, “it will provide some ejaculate when you come. Maybe I’ll suck it out of you. Would you like that, Caleb?” 

A loud, rising keen might have been an answer, might have just been a verbal exclamation of need. Essek decided to take it as a yes anyway. He was feeling generous. 

And it didn’t take much longer to wring a screaming orgasm from his beautiful, dishevelled pupil. A few more hard, deep thrusts, clever twists, and Caleb felt himself shaking apart around the toy as he came, every muscle tensing and even that new tightness around the toy sending yet more sparks of ecstasy through him. It chased along every nerve ending, every vein, every beat of his heart and he thought he’d pass out with the bliss. 

When he came back to himself, it was to Essek knelt between his legs, licking him free of his own essence. The slow drag of his tongue pulled a whimper free and Caleb squirmed, trying to pull away from the overstimulation. Essek held him in place for one last lick, then let him go. Caleb curled himself into a ball anyway, just to be safe. 

The bed dipped behind him and then Essek was curled around him, arms sneaking around his waist. 

“A worthwhile purchase?” He asked softly. Caleb managed a weak smile over his shoulder. 

“Yes... thank you,” he replied, arms slipping down to cover Essek’s. He received a gentle squeeze for his trouble, and a soft kiss behind his ear. 

“You are welcome.” 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Okay everyone, wish me luck for Beaujes week next week! I have ~literally nothing~ in the pot and my brain only wants soft early Molly so I might try and smash that out first?


End file.
